


Carpe diem

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Romance, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perché è così scorbutico?” si lagnò una delle infermiere.<br/>“Forse perché nessuno gli ha regalato del cioccolato oggi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, fluff, romantico, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy, Christine Chapel  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KirkXMcCoy  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, PWP, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Mancavano quindici minuti alla fine del suo turno. McCoy sospirò spegnendo il pad, proprio non riusciva a concentrarsi, non con i continui risolini e gridolini che venivano dalla stanza accanto. Si alzò con uno sbuffo e uscì dal suo ufficio.  
“Signorine” le richiamò, facendo sussultare le sue sottoposte “Anche se è deserta, questa, è un’infermeria.”  
“Non stiamo facendo niente di male, dottore” ribatté Christine.  
“Esatto, non state facendo niente. Fate l’inventario dei medicinali” ordinò.  
Un’altra infermiera aprì la bocca per protestare, ma la Chapel la fermò “Certo dottore, avrà il rapporto domani mattina.”  
McCoy grugnì una risposta e tornò nel suo ufficio.  
“Perché è così scorbutico?” si lagnò una delle ragazze.  
“Forse perché nessuno gli ha regalato del cioccolato oggi” ipotizzò un’altra roteando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Basta ragazze” le zittì Christine, sentendo la porta aprirsi e McCoy ne uscì, cupo in volto, attraversando la stanza senza degnarle di uno sguardo.

Percorse i corridoi imbronciato, non salutò nessuno fino a quando non raggiunse il suo alloggio.  
Se il cielo voleva quella giornata stava volgendo al termine.  
Entrò nella cabina e si tolse la maglia azzurra, mosse la testa a destra e sinistra sciogliendo i muscoli rigidi del collo.  
Vide qualcosa sul cuscino del letto, si avvicinò guardingo e rimase sorpreso nel vedere un cioccolatino, avvolto nella tipica carta argento azzurra.  
Corrugò la fronte, quello era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto; rifletté un momento, chi poteva essere entrato nella sua cabina per mettere il dolcetto sul letto?  
Continuando a rimuginare lo scartò e lo mise in bocca, gustandosi il sapore del cioccolato fondente, il suo preferito.  
Nel rimuoverlo dall’involucro, un bigliettino era caduto ai suoi piedi, lo raccolse e lesse la scritta vergata in bella calligrafia: - Carpe diem -  
Rigirandosi il foglietto tra le mani sospirò piano, solo due persone, in tutta la nave, potevano accedere alla sua stanza.  
Una non avrebbe mai invaso la sua privacy, fuorché non ci fosse stata un’emergenza di proporzioni bibliche. L’altra invece…  
Bones si alzò e gettò l’involucro nel contenitore dei rifiuti, mentre il bigliettino lo lasciò sulla scrivania.  
Uscì dall’alloggio e raggiunse quello di Jim, meditò per un momento di suonare, poi ci ripensò e digitò il codice. Quando la porta si schiuse, fece un paio di passi all’interno della stanza permettendo a questa di serrarsi dietro di lui. Rimase immobile al centro della camera: forse avrebbe fatto meglio a suonare.  
Kirk era a pochi passi da lui, si volse e sorrise finendo di frizionarsi i capelli con l’asciugamano.  
Un altro gli cingeva i fianchi, le gocce d’acqua scivolavano pigre su quella pelle dorata.  
“Bones!” esclamò.  
A quel suono il dottore si riscosse dalla sua contemplazione, si umettò le labbra improvvisamente secche.  
“Perché mi hai messo un cioccolatino sul cuscino?” domandò in un sussurro, mentre Kirk si passava l’asciugamano sul corpo.  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che sia stato io?” chiese con aria innocente e tremendamente sensuale.  
“Siete in due a poter entrare in tutte le cabine: capitano e primo ufficiale.”  
Jim aveva abbandonato l’asciugamano sul letto e per un breve istante Leonard temette -sperò- che togliesse anche l’altro, ma ciò non avvenne, si limitò ad accostarsi a lui.  
Leonard faticava a mettere insieme una frase coerente con Jim così vicino, poteva avvertire il suo odore misto a quello dello shampoo, dovette farsi violenza per non allungare una mano e affondarla in quegli umidi capelli biondi e stringere quel corpo tra le braccia; perché Kirk era il suo capitano e il suo migliore amico ed era così che tutto doveva rimanere. L’amore complicava sempre tutto.  
Amore, già, perché era questo che provava per il suo amico, da tanto ormai, e aveva smesso di cercare di seppellire quel sentimento, aveva semplicemente deciso di conviverci in silenzio.  
Jim non aveva difficoltà a trovare qualcuno, uomo o donna che fosse, che scaldasse il suo letto, ma l’amore della sua vita, per Kirk, era l’Enterprise e lo spazio; lui non poteva competere.  
“Te lo chiedo di nuovo, Jim” iniziò scandendo le parole “Perché hai messo un cioccolatino sul mio cuscino?”  
“Potrebbe essere stato Spock” ipotizzò sorridendo sornione.  
“Dio me ne scampi” ribatté l’altro puntando i suoi occhi in quelli del suo capitano, il quale si strinse nelle spalle. “Volevo solo addolcirti la serata” ammise innocente circondandogli il collo con le braccia.  
“Non farlo, Jim” lo pregò incapace di allontanarlo.  
“Non fare cosa?” domandò respirando sulle labbra del dottore.  
“Non tentare di sedurmi” rispose, sarebbe bastato così poco per far sua quella bocca.  
“Perché?”  
“Non credo che riuscirei a resisterti” confessò sollevando le braccia, andando a sfiorare con i polpastrelli la schiena nuda di Jim, lo sentì tremare appena.  
“Allora non farlo” sentenziò azzerando la distanza tra loro.  
Leonard lo strinse a sé, perdendosi in quella bocca tanto agognata, esplorandola con la lingua.  
In quel momento al dottore tornò alla mente il messaggio del bigliettino.  
Kirk premette il corpo contro il suo, poteva sentire il suo calore attraverso i vestiti, la sua eccitazione scontrarsi con la sua.  
Con una fatica immensa si staccò da quella bocca e lo fissò negli occhi: aveva paura, Leonard, paura di lasciarsi andare, di essere ferito, abbandonato, ma era troppo che rifuggiva l’amore era tempo di lasciarsi alle spalle il passato.  
Jim gli sfilò la maglia nera e lo sospinse verso il letto, gli slacciò i pantaloni che a breve raggiunsero la maglia.  
Si sentiva vulnerabile ed esposto, Kirk lo osservava con uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai visto.  
“Jim…” riuscì solo a pronunciare, mentre sciolse il nodo che fermava l’asciugamano, si leccò le labbra nell’ammirarlo in tutta la sua magnifica nudità. Voleva quel corpo sul suo, desiderava sentire ogni centimetro di pelle del capitano sulla sua.  
“Shhhh, ci sono io qui con te…”  
Quando Kirk gli si sdraiò sopra, quasi singhiozzò per le intense sensazioni che provava.  
Jim lo baciava senza dargli un attimo di respiro e le sue mani correvano sul suo corpo -Dio se ci sapeva fare.-  
“Jim…” ansimò quando questi afferrò il suo sesso e prese a massaggiarlo con lentezza esasperante guardandolo negli occhi.  
Bones allungò la mano e lo trasse a sé per baciarlo ancora e ancora e ancora…  
Voleva consumare quelle labbra rosse come il peccato.  
Il suo peccato.  
“Aspetta” mormorò allontanandosi da lui e McCoy sbatté le palpebre tornando lucido per un momento, rendendosi conto di dove si trovava, mentre Kirk rovistava nel cassetto.  
“Jim…” lo chiamò incerto e il suo capitano tornò da lui, gli occhi brillanti e lucidi, sudato ed eccitato. McCoy fu scosso da un brivido d’incertezza, ma quando le labbra di Jim coprirono nuovamente le sue, tutti i dubbi si dissiparono.  
“Sono qui” lo rassicurò sollevandosi appena “Sono sempre stato qui.”  
Senza smettere di baciarlo aprì il tubetto che teneva stretto in mano, facendo un disastro sulle lenzuola, ma non gli importava.  
Prese una generosa dose su due dita e tornò a guardare Leonard negli occhi una muta richiesta su quella bocca.  
McCoy schiuse le gambe: era terrorizzato, lui… lui non era mai stato con un uomo.  
“Ti fidi di me?” gli chiese; Leonard quasi scoppiò a ridere, lo aveva seguito nello spazio profondo, nelle missioni più pericolose e gli chiedeva se si fidava di lui.  
“Sì” riuscì solo a mormorare, ma istintivamente strinse le natiche quando Kirk sfiorò la sua apertura con un dito.  
“J-Jim” balbettò incerto serrando gli occhi, avvertendolo forzare il suo orifizio.  
Con la mano libera Kirk si prese cura del suo membro “Rilassati, Bones… lasciami entrare” bisbigliò leccandosi le labbra. Il dottore trasse un profondo respiro rilassando i muscoli del bacino. Sentendolo penetrare in lui boccheggiò in cerca d’aria al doppio stimolo, dopo poco si rese conto di spingere i fianchi contro la mano di Kirk, socchiuse gli occhi, l’altro lo stava osservando sorridendo dolcemente.  
Sussultò quando sentì un secondo dito unirsi al primo; fermò la mano che carezzava il suo membro o sarebbe venuto lì, all’istante.  
Jim lo guidò verso il proprio sesso, bisognoso di attenzioni, ma continuò a prepararlo con calma senza fretta. Fu McCoy a tirarselo addosso non poteva più aspettare voleva di più e lo voleva subito.  
Kirk abbandonò il suo corpo e prese il tubetto ma Leonard glielo rubò dalle mani e si prese cura lui di cospargere un’abbondante dose di crema sul pene di Jim.  
Il capitano si fece strada nel corpo del dottore centimetro dopo centimetro studiando attentamente il suo viso.  
I loro occhi rimasero allacciati per tutto il tempo, affondo dopo affondo raggiunsero la meta insieme.

McCoy fissava il soffitto bianco dell’alloggio di Kirk. Si sentiva leggero, appagato, stranamente felice e… dolorante.  
Kirk gli era addosso, sul fianco, un braccio gettato mollemente sul suo petto, le labbra premute sulla sua spalla.  
“Jim?”  
Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle.  
“Mh?”  
Il dottore non voleva rovinare quel momento eppure i dubbi avevano ripreso ad attanagliarli lo stomaco e la mente crudelmente.  
Non voleva essere solo l’ennesima conquista di Jim; quello che era successo tra loro era stato troppo importante per lui, ma per Kirk poteva essere solo una delle tante notti di sesso.  
Si coprì il viso con le mani.  
“Ehi” mormorò Jim sollevandosi, scostandogli le mani dal volto, scoprendo sotto di esse gli occhi serrati con forza.  
“Leonard… guardami” ordinò con un tono basso e tenero al quale Bones non poté disubbidire.  
“Ho messo quel cioccolatino sul cuscino, perché volevo venissi da me. Non è stata una mia idea, non credevo nemmeno avrebbe funzionato. Oggi è San Valentino.”  
“Lo so. Odio questa festa” ringhiò.  
“Oggi è la festa degli innamorati e speravo…” si interruppe all’improvviso e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso.  
Leonard sbatté incredulo le palpebre, aveva visto Kirk in una miriade di situazioni imbarazzanti, ma non lo aveva mai e poi mai visto arrossire così.  
“Volevo passarlo con qualcuno di cui… sono… oh… insomma hai capito” brontolò.  
Leonard non poteva crederci: Kirk era in difficoltà. Non credeva che sarebbe vissuto abbastanza da vedere James Tiberius Kirk balbettare a disagio. Si girò su un fianco premendo la fronte su quella del suo capitano.  
“Dillo” pretese.  
Kirk si leccò le labbra incerto.  
“Ti prego, Jim, ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire.”  
“Ti amo” bisbigliò così piano che se non fossero stati così vicini e nell’assoluto silenzio non lo avrebbe sentito.  
Il cuore di McCoy si allargò e si alleggerì. Tutti i dubbi si dissolsero definitivamente. Lo strinse a sé in un abbraccio quasi soffocante, lo sentì ridere contro il suo petto e ricambiare l’abbraccio. Allentò un po’ la stretta, giusto per permettergli di sollevare la testa.  
“Buon San Valentino, Len!”

Il mattino seguente.  
Il dottor McCoy entrò nella sua infermeria fischiettando allegramente.  
“Buongiorno signorine!”  
Le infermiere presenti gli lanciarono un occhiata sorpresa, non sembrava nemmeno lo stesso uomo che era uscito da quella porta la sera precedente. McCoy entrò nel suo ufficio seguito dalla sua sottoposta.  
Chapel gli porse il pad con il rapporto che aveva preteso e lui lo lesse solo perché si era reso conto dell’inutilità della sua richiesta e della pazienza che Christine dimostrava con lui ogni giorno.  
“Ottimo lavoro, infermiera.”  
“Grazie dottore” sorrise riprendendo il pad.  
“Christine?” la chiamò, tirando fuori un pezzetto di carta e allunandoglielo.  
Il sorriso sul volto della donna si allargò ancora di più confermando al dottore i suoi sospetti.  
“Ammetto che avrei un futuro come cupido” disse “Ora se mi vuole scusare, dottore, il guardiamarina Queen ha accusato un malore per aver mangiato troppa cioccolata.”  
McCoy gettò il pezzetto di carta nel cestino, non ne aveva più bisogno di altri attimi da cogliere ce ne sarebbero stati e lui non se ne sarebbe lasciato sfuggire nemmeno uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: non son un amante del San Valentino, però ho voluto regalare ai nostri benamati personaggi un po’ di romanticismo. Inizialmente la mia idea era quella di una Spirk, ma sarei sicuramente andata OOC alla potenza con Spock quindi mi sono dirottata su un’altra coppia.  
> Ecco spero vi piaccia non fate indigestione di cioccolata mi raccomando ^_^  
> Ah sì Christine Chapel è imbarcata sull’Enterprise.  
> Un Kiss.  
> Bombay


End file.
